


i don't know if i could ever go without

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky gives you something good to wake up to
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	i don't know if i could ever go without

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written for bucky in a while and i think it's kinda bad. it's also really short. i hope y'all like it anyway💕

It's early when Bucky's eyes crack open-the sun is still fresh in the sky. At his side, he finds you still asleep. There's a peaceful smile on your face and Bucky hates to be the one to disturb you. It's the first lazy Sunday of the new year, though, and Bucky wants to start it off right. Moving slowly, he starts to inch down the bed, hoping not to wake you too soon.

When he reaches your core, he settles on his stomach. With a glance, he finds you already bare, a pleasant reminder of last night's activities. With gentle hands, he parts your thighs and leans in, licks a stripe along your slit. A sigh escapes him, almost on its own, when he tastes you. Since the first time, Bucky has been infatuated with your taste. He counts the privilege of getting to unravel you with his tongue among his favorite parts of this new life. He lets his tongue trace soft circles around your clit before sucking. When he does, he can feel your hips rock against his mouth. He spares a glance up at you and is met with your eyes. Pulling away, he offers you a smile.

"Good morning, doll."

"A very good morning it seems." You chuckle softly. "I've gotta say, this is one of the better ways I've been woken up."

He runs his hands over your thighs, tries to ignore his dick hardening against the bedsheets. "Good. I'm gonna get back to it then?"

You nod and let your head fall back against the pillow. 

Bucky turns his attention back to your pussy. Leaning in, he licks along your slit again, lapping at your wetness. He pauses, presses an open-mouthed kiss to your clit. Bucky's chest swells with pride when you let out a mewl from above him. He takes your clit between his lips and sucks and your hips buck off the bed. The word "Bucky," falls from your lips on a broken moan. He slides his metal arm across your stomach, pushes you back against the mattress.

With your moans ringing in his ears, he slides a finger through your folds, collecting your slick, before slipping it into your heat. He can feel you try to jolt off the bed, only to be stopped cold by the pressure of his arm. 

He pulls away, glances up at you, and murmurs, "Be a good girl, hm? Stay still for me." He punctuates the sentence by sliding a second finger inside you, and beginning to move them back and forth.

You practically sigh his name, it makes Bucky have to rut his hips against the bed.

"Yes, doll?"

"Please…"

"Can you stay still?"

You nod frantically. "Yes, yes, I can. Please, just…"

"Sh, I'll take care of you," Bucky hums. "Make you feel so good. I promise."

He leans in, lets his tongue make small circles around your clit. At the same time, he starts to drag his fingers against that spot inside of you on every thrust. Before long, you're shaking apart against his face.

When all the aftershocks have passed, Bucky crawls back up your body. He can't help but kiss the blissed out expression on your face. Your hand snakes up, finds a home at the base of his neck. Bucky is content to keep kissing you, but he jumps when he feels a hand slip under his waistband.

"What are you doing, doll?"

You wink at him and take your lip between your teeth. "It's your turn, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
